


Asuma and Shikamaru Go To The Hot Springs (one shot)

by problematic_lemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, They fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_lemon/pseuds/problematic_lemon
Summary: AU where Kurenai dies and Shikamaru and Asuma get together. One shot and first post :)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 10





	Asuma and Shikamaru Go To The Hot Springs (one shot)

Shikamaru went to the ramen shop to see Naruto, who had just returned from a 3-month mission protecting some heir in another village. He was upset to find the young man sitting with Asuma, the two oddly close. Yeah, technically Asuma and Shikamaru weren’t together, but it did not make the sight of seeing the two together any easier. “What did I do to deserve this?” Shikamaru thought. “Maybe they are just working on something”. He would never admit it, but he did love Asuma as more than a friend or sensei. The grown man, tall, handsome, and fit, could do anything and no one would ever stop him. He was strong, not just physically, but mentally. After the death of his wife and unborn child no one thought Asuma would be back to work in months, if ever, but he was back in a week. Shikamaru and Asuma grew close, maybe too close, after the death of Kurenai. Spending hours playing shoji, letting Asuma win occasionally, but not too often or he may catch on. The grown man has always loved the younger man’s mind and how it works. 

Shikamaru was lost in thought looking at the two sitting at the bar talking and laughing, their knees subtly - yet not at all subtle to Shikamaru - touching. He knew he should just go over and speak to them but something was stopping him. Suddenly he heard his name being yelled cheerfully from across the very small room. It was Naruto. 

“I thought you’d never show up!” Yelled Naruto. He was his normal cheerful self - especially while eating ramen. Shikamaru went over and sat beside Naruto, avoiding Asuma’s gaze. Shikamaru listened to what the two were talking about - some lame mission Naruto had just come back from. The man lost in thought once again was interrupted by Asuma jokingly asking if he was going to eat or just take up space. Shikamaru ordered something quickly without really thinking. Asuma caught on to this and shifted in his seat away from Naruto ever so slightly. Naruto continued rambling on about his mission. Once his food was placed in-front of him, Shikamaru lazily ate while trying to engage in pointless small talk. He knew it was just conversation to fill the empty space - which he hated. 

Once all the men were done eating and chatting Asuma brought up the idea of taking the party to the hot springs to drink some sake and relax before they were all back working the next day. Naruto declined since he had to file some paperwork to finish his mission and wanted to see Hinata before one of them had to leave again, they had only been dating for 5 months and Naruto was gone for 3 of them. Shikamaru tried to come up with an excuse but ultimately the two ended up going to the hot springs together. 

“So why’s up with you?” Asuma asked.  
“Nothing, just thinking,” Shikamaru replied hesitantly.  
“Thinking about what? You know you can talk to me, I’ll always be here for you.”  
“Yeah I know. I’m just going though some stuff. I’ll be okay, don’t worry” 

The two walked quietly towards the hot springs for a while before they heard yelling. Both men ran to see what was going on. It was just some kids chasing a lost cat down an alleyway. 

They continued their awkward silent walk after all the commotion. It was never weird between them. They’ve always been close. Both men thinking about what was going on when suddenly Asuma broke the silence. 

“Listen, uhh I don’t know what’s going on or if this is even related but nothing is going on with me and anyone if you wondering. It’s still too soon.”  
“Uh yeah, no I get that,” Shikamaru answered wondering how Asuma knew that’s what he was thinking about. “it’s been a shitty few weeks for us all, you especially. Take your time before ya know... you get back out there. Or don’t. I don’t know.” He said stumbling over his words. 

“I don’t think I’ll be ready to get back out there with anyone for a while, if ever again.” Asuma said, kind of sad. 

The two, finally at the hot springs, got a bottle of sake and found a quiet corner. It wasn’t overly busy, they just both weren’t in the mood for people to be around. The two men undressed and got in the warm water. After sitting with their heads back and eyes closed for a few minutes they opened the bottle and each took a few large sips. 

Asuma stared at the young man gulping down the drink and was suddenly reminded of how much he needed Shikamaru in his life. Not just as a previous student, not just as a friend, but maybe one day as more. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than Kurenai to come back - and Shikamaru knew this - but damn if the young man wasn’t just perfect to look at in this moment. Knowing that Shikamaru has some feelings for him, he moved slightly closer. He wasn’t going to force anything, of course, but if something happened, he wouldn’t say no to the man. 

Shikamaru noticed Asuma shift a little. Wondering if it really was to get closer to him or if he was just over thinking, Shikamaru handed Asuma back the bottle and made sure they locked eyes. Shikamaru placed his hand under the water and felt Asuma’s knee close to his. He’s wanted this to happen for a while, but doesn't want to just do it out of pity or sorrow. Since Shikamaru is always 3 steps ahead in the game, he took a few moments to assess the situation and decided he wouldn’t force anything but whatever happens, happens. It can’t hurt their relationship; he would never let it. 

The two started talking and everything seemed almost back to normal, minus a weird tension. They both felt it but didn’t want to let the other know how they felt. After 10 minutes of talking and laughing they both started to feel the sake hitting them. 

“Damn already half done the bottle huh” mentioned Asuma, foolishly splashing the water around them. Shikamaru knew this meant he was getting drunk since Asuma is normally not such a goofball - especially lately.  
“Yeah, I guess we should slow down” Shikamaru added with a little giggle. 

Shikamaru could feel Asuma’s leg under the water intentionally rubbing against his which was turning him on. 

Damn - Shikamaru thought - I really need to make my move or calm down. 

By the end of the thought, it was too late to calm down. Asuma had wrapped his arm around Shikamaru’s shoulder and poured another shot of the drink in his mouth then in Shikamaru’s. Asuma leaned across Shikamaru to put the bottle down, rubbing his whole body against the already turned-on man. Noticing Asuma also had a swelling cock, Shikamaru knew it was time to make his move. He turned to the sitting man and placed his hand gently but knowingly on his inner thigh. Asuma let out a slight deep moan before reaching for the younger man’s arm. Taking the nervous man’s hand and placing it on his hard large penis. Shikamaru didn’t think he would get this far and his only thoughts were to make sure this was okay and to just let it happen. 

“You’re okay with this?” He said in a hushed tone.  
“Yes, you’re the only important person in my life now and I want you here with me forever” Asuma replied while moving Shikamaru’s hand in his dick. 

Shikamaru knew this was real - really real, not just out of pity or lust.  
The two men were trying to be discreet since they were still in public. Luckily the hot springs were quiet today and most people came to sit and close their eyes and relax, not look around at others. 

With this in mind Asuma looked over at Shikamaru, grabbed the back of his sweating back, and kissed him. This felt like it went on forever and Shikamaru loved it. It was the first real connection he’s felt possibly ever. He drank in the feeling, never wanting it to end. They broke off the kiss and took another couple sips of sake before continuing. 

Trying not to be super noticeable, Asuma lifted Shikamaru up with one arm and placed him on the edge of the bench between the older man’s legs. Asuma reached around the smaller man, slowly starting to move his hand up and down on his hard cock. Shikamaru leaned back and moaned softly and felt Asuma’s dick rubbing on his lower back and his arm muscles moving in unison with the hand on his dick. 

Asuma suddenly started to move his hips against Shikamaru’s ass, deeply moaning. The two getting lost in the feeling of pleasure and lust for one another. Neither wanted this to end. Shikamaru heard a sound from the other end of the spring and sat up briefly - this also made Asuma take notice. The two chuckled and decided to wait until they were back at Asuma’s apartment to finish but kept teasing one another while finishing the bottle sake.

Shikamaru went under the water for a moment and licked the older mans cock while playing with his balls. Asuma grunted and played it off as a cough while trying to get the younger man to keep going. Asuma then reached across Shikamaru once again and this time grinder against his hard cock. The two sneaking kisses and touches until the bottle was empty. Both were excited to go home together as it was the first time they’d get to do what both have them had only ever imagined. 

Getting out of the hot springs was tricky as both men have above average ducks and neither were soft. They slowly stumbled back to Asuma’s apartment, stopping to make out in an alleyway and grind against one another. At one point the two stopped in the middle of a main road and Shikamaru started jerking Asuma off, both moaning loudly, until they heard walking in the distance. They laughed and finally made it gone after what felt like an hour of walking. 

Asuma’s apartment was not big but did offer a large bed, living room, and shower that the two would undoubtably use to their pleasure. As soon as the door opened Asuma pushed Shikamaru against the wall, hand against his thought, making out with him in a way that was honestly new to both of them.

Asuma, while a muscular man, was a bit of a softy when it came to sex. He never really experimented with anything too intense, until now. Shikamaru was down for anything, he just wanted Asuma and would do anything to have his thoughts become reality. 

After a few moments Asuma stopped and started pulling off both of their clothes. Shikamaru’s cock was still throbbing and when Asuma took down his pants, his penis hit him in the face. Asuma gave it a quick lick before standing up once again. 

“Where shall we begin” Asuma asked the young man who was looking longingly at him.  
“Here” Shikamaru responded, guiding Asuma to the couch. Shikamaru pushed Asuma down gently and then started grinding against the older man’s hard cock. Both men moaning as they explored each other’s bodies. They knew each other pretty well but this was unchartered territory. Asuma started pushing his cock into Shikamaru’s ass slowly. Every push made Shikamaru moan louder and grip the man’s arms harder. Finally, Asuma took full control and flipped Shikamaru over. This made precum start coming out of Shikamaru’s cock, he was loving being thrown around by the much stronger man. Once he had pinned down the smaller man, Asuma placed his dick into Shikamaru’s mouth, making him gag so hard he had started to tear up. Asuma started once again pushing his cock into his ass, this time with less care. Both men moaning loudly, Asuma grabbed Shikamaru’s leaking cock and jerked him off at the same time as fucking him in the ass. Shikamaru was about to finish when Asuma stopped. 

“Im not done with you yet,” Asuma said in a matter-of-fact way, picking up Shikamaru and carrying him to the bed with his hard cock still in the smaller man’s ass. 

The two continue to fuck, Asuma sucking his new love off for a bit before both of them cum together. After a minute of silence while they both caught their breath and thought about what had just happened Shikamaru said this is what he’s always wanted but understood that Asuma may not be ready. Asuma agreed and said he’s always been ready for the younger man. The two went and cleaned each other off then went to bed and cuddled and kissed until they both fell asleep.


End file.
